


Go Hard

by questingrat



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Choking, FTM Reader, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, anti has a tentadick oops, male reader - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questingrat/pseuds/questingrat
Summary: pretty little bitchdripping like some water thoughi'll be on that strawand coming for that low, low.





	Go Hard

it was an average day, as most days are for you, but not to brag, you just got invited out to the club.

it wasn't a popular club, you of all people would know, having gone to many, but this is the first time you've been at one without tits. That's right! Some of your friends had noticed the lull in your, _ahem_ , 'activities', not knowing it was because you can't really party with stitches in your chest, but you digress.

you had on a simple tank top, because _hey, you’d gone this long having to wear button downs to cover your binder, people needed to see you tonight!_ you were also wearing your comfiest skinny jeans and converse, even though you weren't planning to keep them on for long. oh yeah, you were headed to one of those clubs. with a smirk to yourself in the mirror and a time check, _13 minutes left,_ which meant you had time to get an uber and meet up, before drinking and, best case scenario here, going home with someone else.

the uber ride was nice, some white gut with three kids but you were not in that uber, you were fantasizing, bad taste, you are aware, but at lease you tipped him well. and finally, you were at the club, in al its neon and dirty glory. you showed the guy your id, before slipping in and nearing the bar. you checked around, before _ooh_ , that guy seemed new. well, of course he'd look new, he could say the same about you, but you shrug it off, take a shot and move over, swaying your hips.

all thoughts of your late friends left your mind as you neared this guy. he had deep green hair, gauges, and was staring you down like a lion at its prey. oh well, you've never been a gazelle before, so you don't know the repercussions. 

"So, you new 'round here?" you're sure he can see the flicker in your eyes, irish is a good accent to hear your name yelled in. 

"Well, no, just had to take a break, but my names Y/N," you're almost yelling over the music, but the beat getting hammered into your bones is nothing compared to the feeling of his eyes trailing from your lips, to your neck, all the way down to your hips. oh yes, you can tell this will go your way.

"th' names Anti, n' i t'ink you'll find it fits quite nicely in a scream," he growls, shifting closer to you, leaning closer, his breath puffing on your neck. 

"lets not skip the dressing and go right to the salad, Anti," you purr, testing out his name, delighted to find that it fits nicely in your mouth, heh, "how about i buy you a drink and get to know each other." you finish with a wink, stepping back and sitting up on a bar stool, he flashes a toothy smile and joins you.

 

a few shots later, you were wasted, his surprisingly high alcohol tolerance no match for your borderline alcoholic tendencies. you had tried to order an uber, but he had stopped you, leading you out through an alley, until you stopped at a deadend.

you pause, looking around, "y'know anti, i think you're a really classy bitch n' all, but i don't prefer getting fucked in thi-" he cuts you off with a wave of his hand, before you're pulled into a-

huh. you seem to be in a void like place, head still spinning from the shots, and now from passing through... dimensions? no matter, you had shit to do.

using the hand still holding Anti's, you spin him around, pushing him slowly to the ground. god, you're too drunk to be dealing with this fourth wall.

"hey, Y/N, i don't think you quite understand," he hisses, but with no malice, and rolls you over, so he's on top, "i'm in control here." he smiles like he's won, but _wow_   he could do some damage with those fangs of his "y'see, i'm a demon, real name is-"

you flip over again, undoing your belt, and looping it around his neck as his breath hitches, adam's apple bobbing as he swallows as you lean close to his, pointed, ear, "no, i don't think you get it, anti. i'm not here for a deal, i'm here to fuck." with a snap of your wrist, you've got him collared as his hands glitch up to your hips, yanking your pants and boxers down, ripping the sides. 

you don't miss the flicker in his eyes as he takes you in, and you feel him twitch on your thigh. you lean forwards and with the free hand not on the belt, you reach down and slowly undo his jeans, being a tease.

he growls and he glitches for a second, more then he was already, and they're gone, leaving you with an eyeful of tentacle. you shrug, too clouded with drunkenness to care, watching as it twists and wiggles, thrashing until it finds your wet, needy, entrance, and with a look of triumph, snaps his hips up, getting halfway in with a strangled moan as you tighten the belt on his neck, holding his hips down with your other hand holding his hips down.

you shift, allowing his cock to gain purchase as it fucks you the best it can as you hover. anti tries to force you down with the hands on your hips, and you chuckle, loosening the belt and moving one of his own clawed hands to the base of his dick, the other scratching your hip as he snarls your name.

smirking, you move his hand up and down his tentacle, watching as he bucks and whines, feeling your own arousal grow. he lifts his other hand from your bleeding hip, slicking it with the blood as it glitches over to your clit. you twitch and moan his name, throwing the hand on his dick off and around your shoulders, before dropping down without a warning with a lewd  _snap,_ tightening the belt.

with a startled yelp, he pushes your clit with a forceful rub, as you cry out from the sensation of his cock withering and twisting deep inside your hot walls. his hand moves from your back to your neck, scratching it so it looks much like your own, a mark, but you're okay with it. you don't mind only having this for a while. 

you look down, watching your stomach bulge and flatten as the tentacle moves, hitting your sweet spot as you moan, the pain from being stretched out and your cuts not being noticed as he begins to flick his hips, bouncing you with vulgar slaps as he grunts, the belt on his neck tightening and loosening as you hop.

using your leverage, you begin to move faster on him, the random slashes of his cock building up a heat in your stomach. 

"Y- Y/N i- i'm about t-" he stumbles over his words, being cut off by your grunts of pleasure his own glitches.

"not yet, anti," you tighten your grip on the belt, "i'll count to ten, us both at once, you don't have a choice, slut." You manage to snarl it out over the slapping of skin, counting to ten agonizingly slow, he notices, growling and slamming into you as you yell you a ten, which slurs into a lustful "Anti~" for any void-goer to hear, as you continue to bounce, riding out your orgasm as he gasps and throws his head back, screwing his eyes shut as the belt tightens with his sharp movement. 

you haven't seen a demon in this much of a vulnerable state, your eyes tearing up through the overload of pleasure, slumping forwards as your lips meet in a sloppy, tired kiss while you feel his hot seed be pumped into you.

your stomach, already pulsing with his dick, puffs out a bit from his cum as you fall down from your high, his fingers on your clit still moving, sending aching jolts of pleasure through you as your scrapes ooze blood. 

"so. get what you wanted?" he pants, moving at a snails pace to get you fired up again. his cock stirs, electing a moan, while he continues to stoke your clit, but you can't move anymore, thighs trembling from your orgasm. he snaps the belt off his neck with a snarl, rolling over as you giggle breathily. "oh, silly boy, y/n," he drawls, moving his hips, his tentacle almost fully leaving your walls as you sigh, his cum leaking out, "this is no joke."

Anti slams his hips back into you, already slicked with his seed, and continues to pound you into what seems to be the floor of the void. with each slap, you moan, making him only want you more, but you are tired and drunk, focusing and un-focusing with each thust. you don't know how time passes here, so you mark it by how many times you come, but even loose count after it passes five.

he giggles, hands glitching away and returning with something that seems to be vibrating and- oh. he slides it in along with his own cock, moaning from the vibrations as everything overloads and your vision fades, the last thing you hear being

 

you wake up facedown in your bathtub with a gasp, first noticing your sore throat and thighs which still seem to be feeling some phantom _twitches_ , the bandages on your cuts, and then the wetness around your legs, but the water isn't even on. you sneak a look, craning your neck as you see the toy from before, about the size of your forearm, lodged deep into your cunt, a bit forking off and laying comfortably on your clit, the base glitching as a telltale sign.

almost as if it's alive and noticing you've woken, it springs to life, buzzing almost faster then you can comprehend. you startle with a yell that mixes in with a moan, struggling to turn it off, but you can't seem to find a switch. when you do find one, your hand glitches through it, which seems to push it along, and it speeds up. you moan, as your orgasm builds up, at least managing to switch on the water to clean up whats already there, as it forces you over the edge one last time, riding out your orgasm with you, as warm bathwater laps at your ankles.

it disappears with one final glitch, leaving all of Anti's come to spill out of you and it does, seemingly never-ending as you tremble from pleasure, switching the setting from bath to shower, but as you try to stand, your legs give out, too overworked.

as you curse that demon out, you hear a faint giggle, but when you look around, no one is there. you shrug, you have the bandages and your lack of mobility to prove what happened, and maybe the thought of it happening again was promise enough for now.


End file.
